Reincarnated
by Exo-Politics522
Summary: It's been five years sincce Chihiro's bathhouse incident. After her fifteenth bday weird things start to happen. Then a new student shows up at her school. Who is this student? And what does he have to do with Chihiro?
1. New student

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**--**

Chihiro woke up at the sound of her alarm clock.

_'Oh, kami, It's 7:45 a.m. I set the alarm on auto again by acident! ugh!'_ she thought. She rushed to put her clothes on and raced down the stairs to the kitchen.

Her parents were eating breakfast peacefully. Her mother turned to her with a knowing look.

"Oh, good morning, Chihiro-chan. You're going to be late for school and it's only the first day back from winter break. Let me make you some toast, even though you're in a hurry," she said cheerfully.

Chihiro sighed and waited patiently for the toast to cook in the toaster. It sounded like it was going to be a long, horrible day already.

The toast finished cooking and Yuuko Ogino got out of her chair to get i. She handed the toast to Chihiro and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Bye, honey! Hurry up for school!"

--

The teacher, Mr. Ishikara, walked into the classroom.

"Good morning, everyone. We have a new student today and welcome back to school!"

Everyone in the classroom groaned except for the new student. He had chin length black hair with a hint of green to it. He also had warm, forest green eyes that anyone cold get lost in. He stepped foward shyly. Of course, everyone but the teacher swooned, except for the guys, who obviously got pissed that this guy was stealing their girlfriends.

"Hello. My name is Kohaku Nigihayama, but you can just call me Haku. I -" Kohaku Nigihayama was cut off by a late Chihiro opening the door to the classroom. She walked to seat and sat down without a word. Kohaku stared at her for a long time. She looked familiar but he couldn't remember who she was.

"Nice of you to join us, Ogino. You're twenty minutes late. Since it is the first day back from Winter break, I'll cut you some slack and let you off with a warning. In fact, we have a new student today. He will be sitting in the seat next to you. Nigihayama, take a seat to Chihiro's right," Mr. Ishikara said.

Haku took a seat next to Chihiro.

"Hello, Chihiro. My name is Kohaku Nigihayama, but many people call me Haku, so feel free to call me that," he said in a soft, musical voice that made Chihiro blush and made the other girls, except for Chihiro's best friend Ami, glare at her.

"Hi," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Haku smiled warmly at her.

--

After school got out, Chihiro started to walk home with Ami.

"Kami, Chi! That new hot student Haku was totally into you!" Ami exclaimed.

"You think, Ami?" Chihiro asked doubtfully. Surely Haku was just being friendly and trying to fit in.

"Yeah! He was flirting with you during all of the classes. It was so cute and obvious! That's why all of the other girls were jealous."

"I doubt it," Chihiro muttered.

--

Haku's pov..

Haku steppd into his small, tiny apartment meant for two people.

"I'm home!" He called. A tall woman that looked about twenty-five entered the room. She had long brown hair that met the middle of her back, pale skin, and muddy

brown eyes. She had a lanky figure to go with it.

"Geez, could it take you any longer, Dragon?! I've been otting awa on the futon and I almost fell asleep."

"Sorry, Lin. School got out late."

"How was it? Did you meet any girls?" Lin asked curiously with a sly smile

on her face.

"I met this girl at school. She's really cute."

"What does she look like?"

"She has long brown hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. She has pale skin and is around average height for a girl her age. Just up to my shoulder."

"Sounds like someone I know..."

"Yeah, I know. I thought she looked strangely familiar, but I don't know."

"Well, why don't you invite her over tommorow? I'd like some company around here!" Lin exclaimed.

"Uh, Lin? I barely even know her! That'd be awkward!"

"Please?" Lin asked, putting on her puppy dog face.

"Now don't start with those puppy dog eyes."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Noooooooo."

"Please?"

"N-O."

"Porphabor?"

"How in kami do you know Spanish?" Anyways,NO!"

"Please, Kohaku Nigihayama, spirit of the Kohaku river?"

"Fine. stop whining."

Lin's face brightened.

"YAY! A SLUMBER PARTY! WHOOP WHOOP!"

"Nooooo, just a little visit."

Please

--

**A/n: Yeah, I know it may be a lil' foward, but oh well. I tried. That may be one of the longest chapters I've written in my life so far. I don't know how you spell porphabor, the spanish word for please, but cut me some slack!**

**- melodramaticperson**


	2. remember and a visit

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**--**

The next day ...

Haku walked into homeroom. Chihiro was already there reading a book at her desk.

Haku walked up to her.

"Hey, Chihiro," He said softly. '_Great, now I probably sound like a wierdo stalker person,'_ he thought sarcastically.

"Hi," She replied.

"Er, are you busy after school today?"

"Uh, no, Why do you ask?" She inquired.

"Can you come over my house later?"

Chihiro glanced at Ami. Ami grinned and nodded.

"Sure, I guess."

"Great!"

--

Chihiro's pov...

"Later, Chi! I guess I won't be walking home with you today!" Ami called while winking at Chihiro. Chihiro just rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Haku came up to Chihiro.

"Hey, Chihiro," He said softly.

"Hi," she muttered.

"My apartment isn't very far from here. It'll only take us five minutes to get there."

"Oh..." She said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! I'm fine!" She said quickly.

"okay..."

The rest of the walk was silent. Then they finally got to Haku's apartment. They walked in and found Lin sitting on the couch. She seemed to be staring at Chihiro for a long time, which was starting to freak Chihiro out.

"Finally you guys got here! I was waiting! Chihiro, You've grown so much, kiddo!" She exclaimed with tears in her eyes. She wore a big grin on her face as well.

"Lin, I don't know about this..." Haku trailed off.

"Do I know you?"Chihiro inquired.

"Yeah, you do! Chihiro, my name is Lin. Don't you remember me? We met at Yubaba's bathouse in the Spirit World when you were just ten years old," Lin explained.

"Lin, Don't you think Chihiro might _not _remember us?" Haku said.

Chihiro registered this in her head. She thought about it for a long moment.

"Lin! It is you! I remember now! And Haku, I missed you, too!" She hugged both of them. Haku blushed and hugged her back and Lin's face started to hurt from smiling so much.

"But why are you guys here in the human world?" Chihiro asked.

"Well, um, We finally got away from Yubaba and the bathhouse. We were both getting sick of Yubaba. We're allowed to come and go as we please, but we wanted to see you, so.." Lin explained.

Haku smiled at her softly. "It's really great to see you Chihiro."

Lin frowned. "Ugh, you guys, I have to go to work.. Will you be okay here?"

"Sure," Haku said.

Lin walked out the door. Chihiro and Haku sat next to eachother on the couch.

"Lin was right. I never really did get to get a good look at you since we reunited. You did grow... a lot," Haku stated.

"Perv."

"Well, that's nice, cuz I'm _your _perv."

"Just my luck," Chihiro giggled. She hugged Haku who just blushed again.

" What in kami was that for?"

"It's just so good to have you back..."


	3. A wonderful, yet horrible night

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**--**

That night...

Haku had some trouble falling asleep, so he went to hang out by his river for a while. Suddenly, Yubaba (in the form of a bird... or bat T T) landed on the ground next to him and turned into her true form.

"Well, Well... If it isn't Haku," Yubaba said in her evil, cruel voice.

"What do you want? You know you're not supposed to come near _my _river," Haku snarled viciously.

"You better lose that attitude with me or something may happen to Sen," Yubaba threatened.

"Chihiro is my dearest girl. The only one for me in the entire world. If you do _ANYTHING _to her, I swear I will make your life a miserable living hell," Haku growled fiercely.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so scared," Yubaba said sarcastically.

"You should be."

"You are no longer a part of the spirit world."

"I'm still a spirit. I can transform into a dragon and easily crush you, so if I were you I would be afraid... _very_ afraid, or do you not remember the last time you got me angry?"

"Fine, I'll leave you alone... for now. But this isn't over yet," Yubaba said. And with that, she flew off to the bathhouse.

Haku sighed. He suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Who's there?!" He yelled. Chihiro came ot of the bushes and blushed looking kind of scared. Haku's face softened.

"Why are you here? Did you hear all that?" Haku asked gently, not wanting to frighten her.

"Um,no. Er, I like to come here a lot. It's very tranquil here. I come here just to get away from the busy city for a little bit."

"Oh. You always did have a liking for sanctuaries lke this, but you haven't been to this one place downstream. Come with me."

"O-okay.."

"Don't be afraid. Nothing's going to happen."

"Alright," Chihiro said more enthusiastically. Haku smiled at this. He held her hand as they walked down the river. He helped her through the thorns.

Chihiro gasped. "It's beautiful," She said.

Haku smiled gently. Hesitantly, he kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Is this okay with you?" Haku asked her. Chihiro nodded slowly. Haku ,then, without hesitation kissed her on the mouth gently.

"It's getting late. I'll walk you back to your house," Haku siad softly. Chihiro nodded, speechless.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Uh-huh."

The walk was silent for a few minutes until Haku finally spoke up. "Are You sure you're okay? You haven't said a word."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it, Haku."

"Alright, then."

As they slowly aproached Chihiro's house, they could hear a police siren blasting and an they could see an ambulance.

Chihiro ran up to the police officer.

"Are you Chihiro Ogino?" He inquired.

"Yes, I am. What happened here?"

"Well, I'm afraid that your parents... Well, they got into a fatal car crash. Your mother looks like she's going to be just fine, but your father... He's.. dead. Your mother will be in the hospital for a while, though. Give her about five days. Stay with one of your friends, I guess," the police officer said. "I'm sorry."

Chihiro could feel the tears well up in her eyes. "S'all right. It's not your fault."

"What happened?" Haku asked her softly.

"My parents got into crash. My mom's going to be in a hospital for five days, My father's dead, and I have no place to go..."

"I'm so sorry, Chihiro... You can stay with me if you want. We always have an extra futon."

"Thank You so much, Haku!" Chihiro exclaimed, while tears streamed down her face.

"What's going to happen to my father?" Chihiro asked the police officer.

"The funeral will take place right after your mother is released from the hospital. Why don't you go to your friend's now?"

"...okay."


	4. sleep blissfully

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**--**

Chihiro put her bag containing her toiletries, clothes, and other things on the floor.

Lin came into the room with a big grin on her face, obviously not knowing what was going on.

"Lin, can we talk for a minute?" Haku said.

"Ummm...Sure." Haku led her to the kitchen.

"Look, her father just died in a car crash and her mother is being hospitalized for a few days. We need to make this the best few days of her life because you know we can't stay in this world for long. We'll have to go back to the spirit world," Haku said.

"Okay, but why do we have to leave Chihiro?! I don't want to. You're too strict, dragon."

"Yes, yes, I know. Now come on, we can't keep her waiting."

"Alright, alright. I think I should leave you guys alone for a while, though. I have a date and I know you love her, Haku," Lin said softly.

"Fine."

Lin went out the back door and Haku approached the sobbing Chihiro. He sat down next to her and pt his hand on her knee.

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently.

"How am I supposed to feel?! MY FATHER IS DEAD AND GONE, LONG FRIGGIN' GONE!" She screamed in agony.

"Akio Ogino may be dead, but his memoy will always carry on. He will always have a place in your warm heart, Chihiro. He will never be forgotten. Never, ever forget that."

Slowly, he kissed her. She kissed him back, only with more hesitation.

"I love you, darling," He said softly ( A/n: Yeah, I know, too sappy, but its the first thing that came to mind.. Oh Well).

"I love you, too," Chihiro whispered between sobs.

"Now get ready to go to bed. You need to get as much sleep as you can, darling," Haku said.

Chihiro sighed. "Alright."

carryoncarryoncarryoncarryoncarryoncarryoncarryoncarryonYourmemorywillcarryon--

Haku waited patiently for Chihiro to get dressed in her pajamas. Finally she got out.He led her to the futon.

"There... get under the covers, love," He said. Chihiro got settled in and he kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, my lovely. Everything will be better tommorow, I promise," He cooed.

"Good night, Haku," Chihiro whispered.

"Good night, Chihiro."

He turned off the light and went to his room to retire for the night, smiling blissfully in his sleep, as Chihiro was as well.


	5. A Visit

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**--**

Chihiro woke up at 1:00 P.M. She yawned as she walked into Haku's kitchen. She saw Haku sitting at the table, reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, Chihiro. You slept in really late!" Haku said. Chihiro smiled wearily.

"Uh, where's Lin?" She asked.

Haku snorted."Oh, she went to the supermarket for some food and after she's going to the mall."

"Oh.."

"Well, do you want any breakfast? I already had some, but I can only cook toast..." Haku trailed off while blushing.

"You know, I can cook us some eggs, pancakes or grilled cheese or something. I like cooking," Chihiro giggled.

"Really? Lin is the worst at cooking! One time she made an attempt to make fried eggs for me and it look like...barf! Please make me something edible!," Haku begged(To any of you who are eating, I am very, very sorry).

"Sure. Well, you already had breakfast, so how about a sandwhich?"

"Alright. Thanks so much!" Haku exclaimed.

"Haku, can I visit the bathhouse with you sometime?"

"..."

"Haku?"

"..."

"Chihiro, I'm afraid that's not possible.. I'm so sorry. And besides, your mother will need you more than ever now, after what happened. But, we'll be leaving for good for the bathhouse in two days. I really don't want to at all, but we have to. After that, I can't see you again.."

"...Okay..."

HAku cold see the tears coming. "Chihiro, I got a call from the hospital. Your mother is finally conscious. Would you like me to take you there to visit her today?"

"Really? That's great! Can we really go today?"

Haku chuckled softly. "Sure. How about in an hour and a half?"

"Yeah!"

--

"We're here to visit Yuuko Ogino," Chihiro said to the secretary.

"Just down the hall on the left. Room 209," The secretary said.

"Thank you."

Chihiro and Haku walked to Yuuko's room. "I leave you two alone for a while," Haku said and left for the waiting room.

Chihiro opened the door. Yuuko Ogino lay in the bed with her eyes wide open.

"Hi, mom!" Chihiro called.

"Hi, sweetie! How did you get here? Did one of your friends take you here?" Yuuko asked.

"Yeah, my, uh ,boyfriend did. He's in the waiting room...," Chihiro trailed off sadly.

"Oh, Chihiro what's wrong did you guys get in a fight? Is he the guy you told me about from the abandoned the park?" Yuuko asked (Only Yuuko knows about the bathhouse. Chihiro told her, but yuuko didn' believe her at first, but now she does).

"Yeah. He's going back there and I won't be able to see him again! And I can't go because I have to take care of you because dad died!" Chihiro cried.

"Chihiro-chan, you don't have to stay with me. You can go with him. I just want you to be happy. Just promise me you'll visit me," Yuuko said.

"Really, mom?!"

"Really. You have my permission." Just then, there was a knock on the door. Haku came in.

"Oh, you must be Chihiro's boyfriend! Chihiro's told me all about you! What's your name?" Yuuko asked. Chihiro blushed.

"Ma'am, my name is Kohaku Nigihayama, but I go by Haku. I'm pleased to meet you. Chihiro has told you all about me?" Kohaku threw Chihiro a questioning look.

"Yes!" Yuuko exclaimed. "I don't want you to leave Chihiro again. Chihiro has been so...quiet and depressed since she left the bathhouse. I would like you to take you with you, as long as you two visit me."

"Really? I'd love to take her with me, but will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yes, Kohaku don't worry about it. Now, take Chihiro home because I need some rest."

"Thank you so much, mom!" Chihiro said happily as she hugged her mother. Yuuko smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Honey."

--


	6. The bathhouse

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**--**

**two days later...**

Yuuko Ogino was now released out of the hospital and Chihiro, Lin, and Haku were just departing from the Human world and exiting the mysterious tunnel.

"Well, we're here!" Chihiro breathed. "It's been so long!"

Lin grinned. "Yeah, Chihiro, just wait until you have to deal with Yubaba."

Haku growled at the sound of Yubaba's name. "What's wrong Haku?" Chihiro asked curiously.

"I hate Yubaba. She's a cruel person and I don't want you to work for her this time, Chihiro. She'll probably take your name from you again."

"Aw, don't worry, Haku. You said we could com and go as we please. Anyways, don't worry. I'll look after Chihiro for you when you can't!" Lin exclaimed.

"...Fine." They sarted to cross the bridge and entered the bathhouse. A creepy frog spirit came up to them (I hate the frog spirits. They're weird amd creepy... :P).

"Ah, master Haku and Lin! You're back. And who's this? A human?! Sen?!" The frog spirit gaped. Chihiro blushed.

"Her name is _Chihiro_," Haku snarled protectively.

"Haku, It's alright. I don't mind being called Sen. I'm kind of used to it here. Anyways, you and Lin always call me by my real name, so I won't forget," Chihiro reassured him.

"Fine."

"I'm sorry," She said to the frog spirit. The frog bowed it's head.

"Now apologize to the poor frog you probably almost scared to death," Chihiro said to Haku. Lin laughed.

"No way," Haku growled.

"Do it, now."

"..."

"Now."

"..."

"Now, Kohaku."

"..."

"NOW!"

"Fine. Sorry," He said to the frog spirit withou meaning it. The frog bowed and returned to It's duties.

"Sorry, you guys. I have to go to work. Later, Chihiro," Lin apologized.

"Finally!" Haku said. Lin and Chihiro glared at him.

"What?! What did I do wrong now?! Haku exploded.

"Nothing," Chihiro said, kissing him on the cheek while on her tiptoes. Haku blushed and Lin laughed evily.


	7. Our song

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**--**

Chihiro was staying with the other workers. She refused to stay with Haku because she wanted to stay with Lin.

It was arond 2:00 P.m and Chihiro was on break.She was listening to "Itsumo Nando Demo (Always with me)" on her CD player.

_It's calling from deep within the heart_

_I always want to dream cheerful dreams_

_sadness can never be counted but_

_I will be able to see you on the other side_

_every time people repeat mistakes,_

_they know the blue of the simple blue sky_

_it seems as if the road continues endlessly but,_

_these hands can find light_

_The quiet heart when parting_

_the ear listens as the body changes to zero_

_living, mysterious, dying, mysterious_

_the flower, the wind, the city; they're the same_

_It's calling out from deep within the heart_

_let's draw out dreams always; numerous times_

_instead of stating the number of sadness_

_sing softly with the same soft lips_

_even in closing memories, there are always _

_whispers that cannot be forgotten_

_even on the shattered mirror shards,_

_s new scenery is reflected_

_the quiet window on the beginning morning_

_the body that is changing to zero is being pleased_

_I won't search beyond the sea from now_

_the shining thing is always here,_

_It can be found within myself_

Chihiro sighed. The song was so beautiful and she loved it. It was her favorite. The door to the room opened. It was Haku.

"What is that?" He asked.

"It's called a CD player. It lets you listen to music that is on a disc," Chihiro explained to him.

"Oh."

"Would you like to listen to the ssong I was listening to? Its called "Itsumo Nando Demo", or "Always With Me."

"Sure." Haku listened to the whole song. He seemed to like it.

"Chihiro, that was the most beautiful music I've heard in my entire life, and I've lived a very long time. It reminds me of you. That's what I like about it. It reminds me of the time when we first met, when you were around three years old," He said softly. He bent over and kissed the top of her head and caressed her cheek ever so gently.

Chihiro blushed. "Yeah, It's my favorite song. I listen to It all the time. It alway reminded me of you, too."

"Then it can be our song," Haku whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"S-sure," Chihiro stuttered. "Y-you know, you can easily dazzle me."

"Oh, then I guess that can be _my_ advantage and _your_ disadvantage," Haku snickered.

"Aww, come on Haku, that's so mean!" Chihiro giggled. Haku started to tickle Chihiro.

"Stop, Haku, It tickles," She laughed.

"It seems as if my little on is very ticklish today," He chuckled. One of the frog spirits came in.

"Er, master Haku, sorry to interrupt, but Yubaba wishes to see you," The weird little frog said.

"Don't you nosy spirits ever know?! Haku snapped.

"Sorry..," the weird little frog muttered and left.

"Ugh, sorry, darling, I have to go. Kami, I hate those weird, creepy, nosy frog spirits," Haku growled. "They're so snobby. Anyways, we'll finished this later," He whispered in her ear.

"Don't let them get to you," Chihiro laughed. Haku snickered and left.

A few minutes later the door opened again. A dark figure entered and blindfolded her and put tape around her. He drugged her and she fell into a world of darkness...

--

**Yeah, I know adding the song in was probably a crappy idea, but I kind of wanted to and It was from the ending credits. Anyways, Whoo! My first good attempt of a cliff hanger, If it was one... Heh.**

** -melodramaticperson**


	8. Overprotective

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**--**

Haku came back into the yunas' room. Chihiro was not here. _ 'Alright, fine, she's not here. Maybe she's outside. She wasn't with Lin last I checked,'_ he thought.

--

One hour later, after Haku checked from the bathhouse area all the way to his river, he _still_ could not find Chihiro. He decided to check with Lin again.

He exited the room, went down the stairs and found lin. She walked up to him.

"Hey, Dragon, have you seen Chihiro lately? I'm starting to get worried. She was supposed to be down here half an hour ago," Lin said sounding really worried.

"YOU MEAN SHE ISN'T DOWN HERE! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE, THEN?! I LOOKED IN THE YUNAS' ROOM, AND FROM HERE TO MY RIVER!DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL!?" He exploded.

"Er, master Haku? Could you kind of simmer down a little bit? Your scaring the customers and disrupting the work here. Surely Mistress Sen could be around here somewhere," A Frog said politely.

"I'm not going to rest and relax until I find _my _Chihiro. Send search parties to find her, I will never, _ever_ give up," Haku growled protectively, scaring the frog.

"B-but m-master H-Haku," the frog stuttered awkwardly. Haku punched the weird little frog in the face.

"Shut the HELL UP!" Haku roared.


	9. Confessed

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**--**

Chihiro suddenly woke up in a dark, empty, and small gloomy room. Where was she? A tall, stocky figure entered the room and loomed over Chihiro.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked, being scared to death.

"Oh, no, little girl, who are you?" The bulky man said smugly.

"First off, I'm not a little girl. I'm fifteen years old," Chihiro mumbled.

"Oh, what's your name?" The man asked dangerously.

"Ch-Chihiro."

"Oh, what a beautiful name, Chihiro! Soon I will make you _mine_," The man whispered dangerously. "As for my name, it is Kyo, but for you it is Kyo-sama."

"In your dreams, Kyo-_teme_. And I will never, ever be _yours_. I belong to someone else," She retorted.

"What was that? Who is it? I'll kill him and then you _will_ be mine," Kyo growled, pulling a dagger out of his coat pocket and putting it against Chihiro's neck, threatening her.

"I'll never say."

"Say who it is NOW," He growled.

"H-His name is H-Haku," She whispered.

"What's his last name?"

"N-N-Nigihayama."

"Ah, you mean the dragon boy who is a river spirit," Kyo said.

"You KNOW him?"

"Yes, I've met him when he was just wee-bite sized," Kyo whispered.

"How?"

"Because _I_ killed his parents," Kyo whispered.


	10. Zeniba's help

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**--**

Meanwhile, at the bathhouse, Everyone but the Yunas were searching for Yubaba. With the exception of a few spirits that were looking after the weird little frog who was knocked out cold from taking Haku's blow and barely alive ( A/N: yeah, I don't like the frog. He creeps me out. He had it coming..lol Do not underestimate Haku, readers).

Haku thought of his enemies and who would do such a thing. Well.. He guessed that everyone knew about him and Chihiro being a couple. He constantly heard the yunas and frogs talking about him and her, which had been thoroughly pissing him off.

Haku sighed a year's worth of sighs._'I hope you are alright, where ever you are, my sweet little one...,'_ He thought, being extremely worried. Tears started to stream down his face.

The frog, who was still recovering from Haku's blow, entered Haku's room.

"What do you want now?" Haku sighed, tears of sadness still streaming down his face.

"I'm so very sorry, Master Haku. I never knew you felt this strongly about mistress Sen," The frog said sympathetically.

"You wanna know how I feel about her? Well, listen, you stupid little fool of a frog. _Chihiro_ is the dearest girl- no dearest person to me in my entire life. I can't lose her. EVER. If anyone hurts her, I will kill them instantly without any hesitation or regret."

"I've been looking after her and protecting her ever since she was just three years old. The first time we met, her little pink shoe fell off and it fell into my river. Chihiro fell in, and I saved her life and pulled her to shore. Ever since, I could not keep my eyes off of her," Haku said, his face soaked with tears.

"Master Haku-"

"Why the friggin' hell am I saying _this_ to a frog?!" Haku yelled suddenly angry with himself for letting Chihiro out of his sight just to see Yubaba. He decided to take it out on the froggy.

Haku walked slowly towards the frog, fury growing in each step he took. He pressed the palm of his hand against the frog spirit's forehead and the frog fell to the ground and died instantly.

_'I need to see Zeniba,'_ Haku thought to himself.

--

**With Chihiro...**

"**NO!** LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Chihiro screamed. Kyo was kissing and licking her on the neck and cornered her, so she had nowhere to go.

"Maybe if you pictured me as Haku Nigihayama, your _valient_ dragon/ river spirit, this would be easier," Kyo said sarcastically.

"Why did you kill his parents?" Chihiro asked, frightened.

"Because, they were more powerful than me. I knew someday Haku would be just as powerful, and so after I found out about you and him, and captured you as bait," Kyo said. "Wasn't that a brilliant Idea?" He looked at his watch. "Ugh, we'll finish this later, I have to see to my servants."

_'thank kami,'_ Chihiro thought.

--

Haku knocked on Zeniba's door. Zeniba, the complete opposite of her sister, Yubaba, opened the door.

"Oh, Kohaku! What a pleasant surprise! Come on in!" Zeniba exclaimed. Haku entered Zeniba's hut, and saw no-face, the creature who had come to live with Zeniba the night his Chihiro visited Zeniba to apologize for Haku.

Haku sat down next to Zeniba.

"Zeniba, can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"That depends, hon," She said sweetly. "What is it you want me to help you with?"

Well, Chihiro came back to the spirit world with me and Lin and after a couple of days of staying with us, we think someone kidnapped her two days ago. The spirit is most likely one of my enemies. The yunas have been gossiping about us. We're a couple now," Haku said. "I'm afraid for her."

"Okay, Kohaku. I am so sorry that happened. I know a spell that you can use to contact her mentally."

"REALLY?! THAT'S AMAZING! THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH, ZENIBA!! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU ASK FOR!!" Haku cried happily. Tears of happiness were trickling down his beautiful face.

"You don't have to do anything in return, sweetheart. Just listen to what I have to say. Think about Chihiro and repeat after me: My Beloved is mine, and I am hers. She feedeth among the lillies. Until the daybreak and the Shadows flee away.." Zeniba said (A/N: That is actually part of the old testament, sorry I couldn't come up with anything).

Haku thought only about Chihiro and repeated the words Zeniba had spoken.

--

WITH CHIHIRO...

Chihiro was lying on the ground making attempts to fall asleep. Until she started to hear a deep, husk, and familiar voice in her head.

_"Chihiro."_

_'Haku?!'_

_"Yes, it is me. I've missed you! Where in kami are you?! Did someone kidnap you?! Tell me!" He begged. _

Chihiro smiled sadly._ "Yes, I was kidnapped. I don't know where I am, I'm in some kind of castle."_

_"Who the hell killed you?!"_

_"His name is Kyo Ryoukutosei. Haku could you come and rescue me, please? I have something to tell you that's really important and that you really need to know."_

_"Crap, I knew he might've done It!"_

_"You know him?!"_

_"Yeah, He hates me. We're arch-enemies, I guess. I don't know why, but.."_

_"So can you come and get me?"_

_"Of course I'll come and get you, little one. Just play it safe and nothing bad'll happen, I promise. Just like I promised you when you were ten years old that we'd reunite not too long after the bathhouse incident. I love you Chihiro."_

_"I love you too, Haku. Nobody was worrying about me, were they? Lin wasn't was she? You know Lin.."_

_"Yes, everyone has. Even all the workers have. Lin and I were the most. I sent search parties for you all over the area. I..."_

_"Yes, Haku?"_

_"I.."_

_"Haku? Are you okay?"_

_"I cried over you," He whispered sadly. "I could never lose you like that. You mean too much to me. I've already lost my parents and Yubaba took my real name away from me, but you helped me, Chihiro. I love you more than anything else in the world; the spirit world and the human world and any other world."_

_"H-Haku, you mean the world to me, too. I love you more than anything else. You should know that," Chihiro mumured._

_"Chihiro, there's no more time to talk. I can't bare it anymore than I did during those five years of my misery. I have to come and get you and see you."_

_"Bye, Haku," She whispered sadly._

_"Bye, I swear to Kami I'll be there for you by tommorow afternoon. Sleep well, my lovely.."_

Chihiro fell into a happy slumber, knowing Haku would come for her. But she couldn't believe someone like Haku would cry over someone... especially _her_. Well, she cried for him after she had to leave the Spirit world five and a half years ago.

She actually wondered how old she was now. Time in the Spirit world goes much, much, much slower than the time in the Human world.


	11. Pray for her

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**--**

Haku got up at around 5:45 a.m. This was it. This was the day he'd kill Kyo. He got up from his be and kneeled down by the side of his futon. Now, there was something he did not know. Lin was snooping around near his part of the bathhouse, and seeing the position that he was in, she decided to spy.

"Dear Kami-sama, I know it has been a while since we talked, but as your faithful follower, I have just one favor to ask you of," Haku prayed.

'_Wow, who knew Haku cared _this_ deeply about Chihiro,'_ Lin thought.

"I wish that Chihiro Ogino, a girl that I love, a girl that I want to be my _mate_, is alright and is left unscathed when I go to rescue her this afternoon. I've been holding on last night, struggling to fall asleep because of her. Please, please, let her be all right."

_'WOW...,' _Lin thought._ 'Maybe in a couple years, there'll be a few little Hakus and Chihiros.'_

--

Chihiro, on the other hand, slept until 11:30 P.m. Last night, when Kiyo returned to the room, she had gotten the beating of a lifetime (A/n: I'll get into more detail later...).

_'Oh, shoot! Haku is going to be here in, like, ten minutes! I look absolutely TERRIBLE! I wish I had cover-up... CURSE KYO! I don't want him to see me like this.. ," _She thought sadly.

Then she heard something at the window. Who could it be...


	12. safe

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**--**

It was Haku. But then she heard Kyo's footsteps. CRAP!

Haku jumped down from the where the window was and crashed down to the floor Kyo opened the door with a jolt at the sound of the crash.

"_YOU!"_ Kyo shouted. "What the hell are you here for? Oh, that's right, to come and collect your prized posession," Kyo said smugly.

"Chihiro is not my possession. I love her deeply, but I do not treat her like a trophy. She needs her own privacy, as I cannot be all up in her face all the time, but I do wish what she's thinking sometimes, and other times I fell I should go," Haku said softly.

His face was soft when he turned to Chihiro, but once he got a good look at her, his face went from soft to angry.

She whole body was tinted with blue, yellow, black, and purple. She had two contusions on her face, and a scar across her chest.

"What the hell did you do to her, you bastard?! Did you..." Haku trailed off. Chihiro blushed madly.

"Haku...," She said.

"Shh, Chihiro. I want to give this asshole what he deserves, I'm sorry, but I do not care about your embarassment right this moment. Anyways, the bastard will be dead in a matter of minutes," Haku said softly.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," Kyo said slyly. Haku hissed in anger.

"Haku, he didn't do it, he just gave me the beatings of my lifetime. Anyways, I have to tell you something that you need to know. It's really important," Chihiro said murmured.

"I don't care that he didn't do anything, I care that he did _THIS _to you. So what do you have to tell me, little one?" Haku asked gently.

"Um, what exactly happened to your parents?" She asked.

"They, er, died long ago. I don't like to talk about it. Some bastard murdered them. Why do you ask?" Haku asked, starting to get confused.

" I do not know how to say this, but.. um... Kyo... he murdered your parents when you were just a little kid. That's probably why you don't remember that he did it," She said quietly.

This made Haku angrier.

"WHY THE FRIGGIN HELL DID YOU KILL MY PARENTS?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY DID THAT, YOU IDIOT!! I'LL KILL YOU UNTIL YOU DIE!!" Haku exploded.

"They were more powerful than me," Kyo said simply. "They got in my way so I killed them. Somehow, though, I couldn't kill you... SO I'LL DO IT NOW!!"

"ASSHOLE!! GO ROT IN HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!" Haku yelled.

"DIE, KOHAKU NIGIHAYAMA!" Kyo shouted.

Kyo hurtled towards Haku. Chihiro, knowing how powerful Kyo was, feared for Haku, screamed, and fainted.

Haku dodged and blew an aquatic kind of cyclone at him. As a result, Kyo was drenched. He glanced at Chihiro.

_'I hope you'll be okay..,'_ Haku thought. Kyo got up and gasped for air.

"YOU LIL' WIMP!!" Kyo shouted furiously. Haku morphed into his dragon form. While in the process of doing so, Kyo blew some mystical kind of fog that was supposed to last for like ten minutes, so he could make his escape.

When Haku finished the transformation, he opened his eyes to find no Kyo standing before him.

_'What a wuss,' _Haku thought._ 'He just fled in the middle of a battle.. Well, at least Chihiro's safe. Might as well leave.'_

_--_

Chihiro woke up on Haku's back while he was in mid air in Dragon form.

_"Haku, What happened?" She asked mentally._

_"Kyo fled and so I decided to leave as well and kill the bastard next time we cross paths. Anyways, I really didn't want to see me killing someone.. or at least fighting them like that. I'll hunt him down and kill him. But I want you to stay safe," He replied._

_"Er, alright.. Would It be too scary for me to see you like that?" _

_"OBVIOUSLY!"_

Haku morphed back into his true form and held on to Chihiro. They were finally back at the bathhouse and landed near the bridge.

Chihiro fell asleep in his arms.


	13. In his arms

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**--**

Haku was checking some papers at his desk in his room. Chihiro still hadn't woken up since they got back from the castle of shadows.

As soon as he was finished, he decided to go see Yubaba. He walked to the side of his futon, bent over, and kissed Chihiro on the forehead.

"I'll see you later," He whispered. He opened the door and exited his room. He walked down the hallway and waited for the elevator doors to open.

He went inside the the elevator and finally reached the top floor.

"Come in," Yubaba's voice rang out. He walked through the doors andfinally reached Yubaba's room.

"Haku," Yubaba said. "What is it that brings you here?"

"Chihiro has been unconscious for some time and I think It is best that she stays out of comission," Haku informed her.

"Alright, fine, whatever. What exactly happened yesterday?" She asked.

"Chihiro, it turns out, was kidnapped by Kyo Ryoutosei. I fought with him, but he escaped by the time I finished the process of transforming into a dargon."

"Oh, well that sucks for you guys," Yubaba chuckled.

"Shut up! You don't know the state Chihiro's in right now! She's traumitized!" Haku shouted.

"Leave."

"Fine."

--

Chihiro opened her eyes slowly. She realized she was in a room she didn't recognize.

"God, wha happened? Where the heck am I?" She muttered to herself.

"Oh, good, you're awake. Thank Kami!" Haku exclaimed. He got up from his desk and quickly jolted to the futon.

"How are you feeling?" Haku asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Haku," She reassured him. "Wha happened and how long was I asleep?"

"Well, I was morphing into a dragon, and by the time I finished doing so, Kyo escaped. You passed out," Haku explained softly.

"WHAT? HE GOT AWAY? HOW LONG WAS I SLEEPING?!" Chihiro yelled.

"Shhh, darling... You were asleep for around three days..."

"WHAT?! WHAT ABOUT WORK?!"

"Shhh...," Haku comforted her. "You need rest.. Look at yourself in that mirror over there."

Chihiro got up from the futon and got a good look at herself in the mirror. She gaped.

"Is...that really what I look like now?" She asked Haku softly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Haku said sadly.

"I look that terrible?"

"You'll alway be beautiful to me," Haku reassured her. And he held her, right there in his room, comforting her gently and stroking her hair.


	14. tonight

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**--**

Chihiro stopped crying after what seemed like hours. Haku couldn't bare to see her cry like that. She was sobbing.

"You should get some more rest, Chihiro," Haku said gently.

"Haku, I don't need to rest. You didn't have to hurt yourself like that for me. Of course I understand that you'd do it for your parents, as would I, but you got hurt because of me. _You_ should rest. I can tend to your wounds for you," She protested.

"No. Go back to sleep."

"Why? Why would you hurt yourself because of me?"

"You know that I'd do anything to protect you. And I don't need tending to my wounds, thanks. _You_ do. Now go to sleep."

"You should go to sleep. I've been using you bed and because of that, you haven't

been able to sleep."

"I've been sleeping on the floor," Haku explained simply. Chihiro gasped.

"That's horrible. You can use the futon and I'll sleep on the floor."

"NO WAY! How about we share the futon, just for tonight?" Haku suggested. Chihiro blushed.

"Um.."

"Don't worry. I won't do anything to hurt you, I swear. It was my fault that you got into this. If I did anything like that again, I swear I'd kill myself."

"Alright.." Chihiro got back on the futon, as did Haku.

"Good night, my precious. I love you," Haku cooed and pecked Chihiro on the lips.

"Good night, Haku. I love you too," Chihiro said softly.


	15. The Best food ever!

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**--**

Lin was spying on them, as usual._ 'Awww... They're so cute,'_ she thought. Oh crap! Haku's Waking up!

Lin ran for the elevator, which luckily the doors were open. YES!

--

Haku got up from the futon and gently kissed his Chihiro on the forehead. _'She's so cute when she's asleep,'_ He thought.

He exited his room to go downstairs so he could get some breakfast for him and Chihiro to have in the room. Sometimes they let you do that.

--

Chihiro felt someone nudge her gently. She opened her eyes slowly. It was Haku.

"I brought some breakfast, princess," He said gently. Chihiro jolted from the bed.

"Be careful," Haku warned.

"Ohmygod! Haku, Thank you so much! You a life saver!" Chihiro cried. She quickly dug into her share of food.

"It's good to see you dig in like that," Haku chuckled softly.

"The Spirit World has the best food ever!" Chihiro said.

"I agree."


	16. The best night ever!

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**A/n: Thanks to all the readers and Reviewers!! :)**

**--**

Later that night...

"Haku?" Chihiro asked. _'He'll probably say no...,'_ she thought.

"Hmmm?" Haku said.

"Can we go out for a walk?"

"Absolutely not."

"Please?"

"No, Chihiro. I'd love to, but I'm saying no for your health."

"Please, Haku?" Chihiro put on a cute face.

"Fine, but We'll walk where I want to walk," Haku sighed.

"YES!"

--

Haku took Chihiro to that beautiful location downstream from his river. Chihiro loved that place and wondered since the first time she went there if she'd ever see it again.

"I love this place. Your river is so beautiful at night," Chihiro breathed. Haku smiled.

"Yes, so do I," Haku agreed. "Why don't you sit on the grass?"

"Alright." Chihiro sat on the ground with Haku.

"You look so beautiful in the moonlight," Haku breathed. Chihiro blushed.

Haku kissed her gently.

"Chihiro, Chihiro, Chihiro, Chihiro," Haku sighed.

"Hmm? Yes, Haku?" Chihiro questioned.

"Chihiro..."

"What?"

"Chihiro..."

"You know, if you need to tell me something, you can say it."

Haku pulled something out from his back pocket.


	17. A proposal and a brotherly meeting

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**A/n: Thanks to all the readers and Reviewers!! :)**

**--**

Kyo entered the dark room.

"Well, What is it, Kyo? You couldn't kill him?" The voice rumbled.

"No, Brother Ryou," Kyo sighed.

"God, It will probably take you forever, stupid," Ryou said, emerging from the shadows.

--

"Chihiro, will you mate with me... or how you humans say marry me?" Haku asked.

--

**A/n: I know that was kind of a shot chapter, but.. Anyway, First off, I don't want to sound like a bitch or a jerk or anything (Please excuse my language), but If you don't like my story, you don't have to read it. I know Haku and Chihiro are probably out of character, but Lin probably isn't cuz she's always sarcastic about most things as usual. I just wanted to write this for my and other readers' own amusement.**

** Second of all, I know I'm not a very good writer or anything, but instead of flaming, you guys could give me some advice or something and constructively critisize me instead of flaming. I would appreciate that. Besides, This is my first Spirited Away fic... Well, I wrote one before, but I deleted It cuz I thought it wasn't any good. So I thought this would be much, much better. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers. School's hard this year. I hate it! :)**

**Thank you,**

**Melodramaticperson**


	18. Girl time

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**A/n: Thanks to all the readers and Reviewers!! :)**

**--**

"Y-Yes, Haku," Chihiro stuttered. Haku smiled as he put the engagement on her finger.

"We should get back to the bathhouse now. It's getting late. You should be able to move back into the yunas' room if you want to," Haku said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Your bruises and contusions are healing very quickly. I'm kind of surprised."

"YES!"

"But be careful. You don't want anything to get infected," Haku said.

"Sure. Thanks!"

--

Later in the yunas' room, Lin was trying to get as much information from poor Chihiro as she could.

"So where did he take you?" She asked eagerly.

"Um, to his river...," Chihiro mumbled.

"Really? How was it?"

"Er, it was really beautiful."

"Your not being very talkative... OOOHH! Is that a ring I see?! Lin sqealed.

"Uhh, no. It isn't a ring you see. Go home, Lin. Just go home," Chihiro muttered.

"IT IS A RING!! OMG!! SPILL THE BEANS!" Lin shrieked (Lin's excitement: Level 10-Dangerous. lol).

"He asked me to marry him..."

"Oh?"

"HE ASKED ME TO BE HIS MATE," Chihiro said more slowly.

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!_OMG!!_"Lin squealed.

"Go home, Lin."

"I AM HOME!!" Lin yelled.

"SHHH!" Hushed one of the sleeping yunas.

"SORRY!" They whispered in unison.

"You have GOT to stop doing that, Lin!" Chihiro giggled. They laughed, talked, and giggled that night and then they decided to go to sleep after what seemed like hours.


	19. I'M MARRYING AN OLD FART?

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**A/n: Thanks to all the readers and Reviewers!! :)**

**--**

"WAKE UP, CHI!!" Lin screamed in Chihiro's ear. Chihiro instantly woke up.

"What the HELL was that for?! Have you ever heard the expression 'Let sleeping dogs Lye? Jeez, Lin!" Chihiro exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's already 12:00 P.m and _you're_ not a dog!" Lin laughed. Chihiro laughed too.

"Wanna get some breakfast?" Lin asked.

"Sure," Chihiro replied.

--

Chihiro and Lin sat at a table eating some food. Haku approached them with a dish of food.

"Ohhh, Blah, Blah, Blah. Master Haku, Master Haku, Master Haku, Master Haku, Master Haku, Master Haku, Master Haku, Master Haku, Master Haku, Master Haku. Master Haku is mating with Lady Chihiro," The servants whispered.

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Lin yelled at them. They all whimpered.

"Like you should talk," Chihiro told her and rolled her eyes. Haku smiled as he sat down.

"Ready for the big day, Chihiro?" He asked while grinning.

"Um, When exactly is the "Big Day?" She asked.

"Five days," Haku said.

"WOT?!" Chihiro exclaimed.

"Anyone who mates that works at the bathhouse has to mate five days after the proposal," Lin explained with a smirk.

"Wot?!" Chihiro repeated.

"Stop before you sound like a complete dope," Lin said.

"WE GOTTA VISIT MY MUM!" Chihiro yelled.

"Okay," Haku said with a mouth full of food.

"Let's go. I'm done," Chihiro said while dragging Haku out of his chair.

"But I'm not!" He whined. Lin laughed her head off.

--

At Yuuko's...

Chihiro knocked on the door three times. Yuuko opened the door.

"Chihiro, sweetie! Its been three years! Why didn't you visit me sooner? Yuuko said.

"I'm so sorry, mom. I lost track of time. Time in the spirit world goes much slower than it does in this world, so I didn't know. I'm sorry," Chihiro apologized.

"Its alright, Honey. Oh, where's your poor mother's manners? Come on in!" Yuuko invited.

Chihiro, followed by Haku, walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So what's going on, you two? Can I get you a drink or something?" Yuuko asked.

"No, Mrs. Ogino, we ate before we got here," Haku answered.

"Oh, you can just call me Yuuko, Haku," Yuuko said. She smiled. "So what's up?"

"Um, Yuuko-san, I, er, proposed to Chihiro," Haku said carefully.

"What? That's great! Congratulations!" Yuuko congratulated.

"You're not mad, mum?" Chihiro asked, surprised.

"Of course not! Chihiro, you're eighteen now! You can get married and Haku is only two years older than you, so Its legal, right?" Yuuko told her.

"Yeah, I guess it is legal. In the human world, I'm twenty," Haku agreed.

"What do you mean, in the human world?" Chihiro asked.

"Oh, in the Spirit world, I'm about three hundred and fifty-five years old. Pretty old, huh?" Haku said while grinning.

Chihiro gaped.

"You can't be serious. I'M MARRYING AN OLD FART?! Chihiro asked in disbelief.

"HEY!" Haku yelled.


	20. Jesum Crow!

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**A/n: Thanks to all the readers and Reviewers!! :)**

**--**

"HEY!" Haku yelled. "Tis not that old, am I not?" He chuckled.

"STOP TALKING LIKE AN OLD FART!!" Chihiro yelled.

"Um, I'll leave you two alone for a while...," Yuuko trailed off. She left for her bedroom.

"GOD! YOU NEVER TOLD ME HOW OLD YOU WERE!!" Chihiro screeched.

"Age is just a number, darling," Haku soothed her.

"NOT WHEN YOU'RE THREE HUNDRED AND THIRTY-SEVEN YEARS OLDER THAN ME, OLD FART!!" Chihiro yelled.

"Shhhhh..."

"DON'T TELL _ME_ TO SHUSH, PEDOPHILE!"

"I am no pedophile," Haku said softly. "Have I ever done to harm you?"

Chihiro paused for a moment. "N-No."

"Do you think I'm the kind of guy who would do that to you?"

"No," Chihiro said.

"Do you remember the time when we first met? The very, very first? You fell into my river when you tried to grab your little pink shoe that had fallen off your little foot. Do you remember when I saved you and brought you to shore?"

"Yes," Chihiro said softly.

"Do you hate me now?" Haku asked gently.

"I'd never hate you, Haku. You should know that by now," Chihiro sighed.

"I first fell in love with you when you first came to the bathhouse. You worked extremely well for a human. I didn't realize it until just before I picked you up at Zeniba's, but I was too afraid to tell you," He told her.

Chihiro blushed. "Y-Yeah, I really liked you, too."

"I'm glad. Then can we put age difference behind us and try to make this happen?"

Chihiro smiled. "Yes."

He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.


	21. SIMMER DOWN!

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro? Suddenly, a smart but wicked sort of lord shows up...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**A/n: Thanks to all the readers and Reviewers!! :)**

**--**

About one hour later, Chihiro and Haku left Yuuko's house. They were already back at the bathhouse and everyone was making a big fuss over them.

"MISTRESS CHIHIRO! ALLOW _ME_ TO DO YOUR HAIR FOR THE MATING CEREMONY!" A yuna yelled.

"MASTER HAKU, LET ME MAKE YOUR MATING KIMONO!" A servant shouted.

"All you workers SHUT UP! SIMMER DOWN!" Haku growled. All of the workers instantly fell silent. A few of them murmured and a few of them gasped in astonishment.

"Sorry, everyone. But what Haku means is that we already have everything planned out.. We're sorry," Chihiro explained.

"It's okay," a few spirits called.

"Listen, I need to talk to Yubaba. Stay with Lin," Haku whispered to Chihiro.

"Okay."

--

"Well, what is it that you want, Haku?" Yubaba sighed.

"Listen here. Chihiro and I need a room for ourselves. We need some privacy and unfortunately to do so, we need your permission," Haku informed her.

"Fine. Your room will be ready by the time you get married. It'll be in about four days from now, am I right?" Yubaba said.

"Yes. Thanks for cooperating for once," Haku said. He exited the room and went to his chambers. Chihiro couldn't live _there_ with him because it was way too small. What he didn't know was that Yubaba flipped him off when he turned away.

--

"'Night, Chi," Lin yawned. "If ya need anything, just ask me. Good luck with whatever."

"Thanks, Lin. 'Night." Chihiro smiled.

Then they both fell asleep.

--

**A/N: Sorry it was short, but in about half an hour, I have 2g2 New Hampshire w/ my mom and we won't be back until Sunday and It'll be really, really late. Sorry! Thanks to readers and all the reviewers! :)**

**-Melodramaticperson2215**


	22. Recognize, Refuse, and Report

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro? Suddenly, a smart but wicked sort of lord shows up...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**A/n: Thanks to all the readers and Reviewers!! :)**

**--**

Chihiro woke up. At least it was only 7:00 a.m. Lin prodded her shoulder.

"Guess what? Guess what?" Lin said.

"What?" Chihiro yawned. "Are you hyper off of coffee or something?"

"Nah. But anyways, your batcherlorette party is tommorow!! All the yunas'll be there and even Zeniba will! WHOO! IT'S PARTY TIME!" Lin squealed.

"Lin, you get _way_ too excited all the time. Seriously, shut up. I just woke up. Simmer down. Go away."

"But that's _mean_!" Lin pouted and whacked Chihiro on the head.

"What the hell was that for?!

"For being a dweeb."

"GO HOME!"


	23. SEE YA LATER!

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro? Suddenly, a smart but wicked sort of lord shows up...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**A/n: Thanks to all the readers and Reviewers!! :)**

**--**

"Ya know Chihiro, since it's two days from the ceremony, after today you won't be able to see dragon boy until the ceremony," Lin said.

"What?!"

"Sorry," Lin said while chewing on a dumpling. She smirked at Chihiro.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK!" Chihiro yelled.

"SSSSSS," Lin hissed playfully while making a weird gesture with her hand.

"Weirdo."

"WHAT WHAT WHAT!?" Lin yelled.

Haku approached them.

"Hey, don't hiss at my fiance," He said.

"Dont _you_ be telling _me_ what to do, DRAGON! Maybe I wanted to hiss at Chi. Jesum Crow!"

"Oh, shut up, Lin," Haku growled jokingly.

"Hey, Hey! Break it up!" Chihiro said. All three of them laughed.

A servant came up to the table and bowed.

"Master Haku, Yubaba-san says that she got a message saying that Zeniba-san would like to see you," she said urgently.

"Now!? I just sat down!" He said.

"Sorry," The servant girl mumbled.

"Go back to your duties," Haku dismissed her quietly. The girl walked away.

"What the hell now?" He muttered to himself. "Last day I can see Chihiro until another two days. Kami, what do these people want from me? Can't blieve I haven't killed myself..."

"I'm goin' to the Yuna room," Lin said as she got up to leave.

"Bye Lin!" Chihiro called. Lin waved.

"Haku...?" Chihiro said.

"Oh! Sorry, darling. I gotta go. I'm so sorry," He replied urgently. He gently carressed her cheek.

"Haku..."

He quickly pecked her cheek. "Sorry, I'll make it up to you, love," He murmured.

"Alright, then I guess I'll see ya later?"

"You can count on it."

"Promise?" Chihiro questioned.

"Promise," He said as he got up. "Bye."

"Bye!"


	24. night out

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro? Suddenly, a smart but wicked sort of lord shows up...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**A/n: Thanks to all the readers and Reviewers!! :)**

**--**

Much, much later, Haku returned. It was 7:30 P.M and Chihiro was sitting on a bench outside of the bathhouse that had an amazing view of the Kohaku river. Haku approached her and she stood up.

"Good evening, Chihiro," Haku said. He hugged her tightly for what seemed to be half an hour, but happened to only be two minutes.

"What did granny want?" Chihiro asked curiously.

"Oh, It was nothing...," Haku replied.

"Oh..."

"Anyways, did you eat yet?" He asked.

"No."

"Okay, well, would you like to come with me to one of the food places near the river?"

"Yeah! That'd be great!"

"Okay then. Let's go."

Chihiro and Haku walked down the hill, and walked down the stairs. There were smells of food coming from everywhere. They walked into one place.

"Ooooh, that smells _good_," Chihiro said. They both laughed.


	25. So long and good night

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro? Suddenly, a smart but wicked sort of lord shows up...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**A/n: Thanks to all the readers and Reviewers!! :)**

**--**

"Mmmm.. that was really good. Either that or I was just wicked hungry," Chihiro laughed.

"I'm glad that we stopped by, then," Haku said. He paid for the food and they got up from their seats. They exited the restaurant and walked up the path and up the stairs that led to the bathhouse.

"That was really worth it. I had a lot of fun. I wanna go to that place again," Chihiro said. Haku smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I can promise that," Haku said. He embraced her for a few long moments.

"Is it really true that after tonight , I can't see you until the mating ceremony?" Chihiro inquired.

"I'm afraid that is so," Haku said.

"Oh, well at least it's only one whole day I can't see you," Chihiro said.

"Yeah, I had to live without you in my life for at least five years, I think I can handle one day."

"Yeah," Chihiro laughed. "Good thing."

Haku checked his watch. "Yes..but it's late."

"What time is it?"

"One in the morning," He replied. Chihiro gasped.

"I'm usually asleep by ten!"

"Sorry. I guess time goes by fast when you're having this much fun."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Well...So long and good night," Haku said softly.

"So long and good night," Chihiro murmured. He embraced her for a few minutes then kissed her.

"Good night, darling."

"Night," Chihiro murmured as he let go of her.

"Don't forget to stay with Lin," He warned.

"Ah, don't worry Haku," She replied. "Aren't you coming in, too?"

"No, I have some buisiness to attend to."

"Oh. Lately you've been having to a lot."

"Yes. Sorry about that."

"Just promise me you'll be careful."

Now Haku laughed. "Don't worry. I'm a dragon. There's nothing to worry about!"

"Alright... But still promise me that you'll be careful. You never know what'll happen," Chihiro warned.

"Bye, Chihiro."

"Bye!"

He watched her as she entered the bathhouse.


	26. rights to be a worry wart

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro? Suddenly, a smart but wicked sort of lord shows up...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**A/n: Thanks to all the readers and Reviewers!! :)**

**--**

Chihiro couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to Haku. She couldn't fall asleep at all.

"Kami. Chihiro, why aren't you asleep _yet_?" Lin whispered loudly.

"SSSHHH!" A yuna said.

"Sorry, Lin. I'm just getting this feeling something bad is going to happen to Haku," Chihiro whispered.

"Yeah, well, something bad _is _going to happen if you don't shut up and go to bed!" Lin threatened.

"SHHH!" A couple Yunas said.

"You Shhh!" Chihiro replied to them. Surprisingly, they did as they were told and went back to sleep except for one.

"Seriously, Lin," Chihiro whispered.

"BURN IN HELL!" The one Yuna snarled.

"GO BACK TO SLEEP!" Chihiro yelled as she gave the yuna the evil eye.

"...As you wish, Mistress Chihiro," The yuna whimpered. She went back to sleep.

"So what's up?" Lin asked.

"I'm worried about Haku."

"Why?"

"Because he said he had to go on a couple of errands and it's really late."

"So? That's why you're worried?! Geez! He _always_ goes on errands, Chi," Lin whispered angrily.

"Well it's late. I swear something might happen to him."

"Just go to bed. I bet he's in his chambers, safely asleep in his own bed."

"Fine," Chihiro said and tried to fall asleep after that.

--asurprisepartyforme?!Youshouldn'thave...Asurprisepartyforme?!Youshouldn'thave...--

Haku walked down the steps, passed a few shops. He was now passing a dark alley until someone grabbed him.


	27. OH! LOOK WHO'S TALKING NOW!

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro? Suddenly, a smart but wicked sort of lord shows up...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**A/n: Thanks to all the readers and Reviewers!! :)**

**--**

"Oh, god. It's Kyo. BIG SURPRISE," Haku muttered.

"No, stupid," The imposter growled.

"Oh. Then who the hell are you?" Haku said calmly.

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM WHEN SOMEONE JUST JUMPS AT YOU!?"

"Sorry, spazz."

"WHAT WHAT WHAT?!"

"I just called you a spazz."

"Oh."

"So as I was saying, who the hell are you?"

"I'm Kyo's twin, Ryou. My name is longer, but most people call me Ryou."

"Oh. Well it was very _pleasant_ meeting you. So long. I have a life."

"WAIT! You can't just leave!"

"Sure I can. Goodbye."

"NO, YOU CAN'T!" Ryou yelled as he jumped on Haku.

"What are you, a stalker?"

"NO!"

"Then what are you spazzing about?"

"Can you PLEASE stop calling me a spazz?"

"No."

"Fine. I came here to kill you."

"What the hell? Are you stupid? You're telling _me_ that? That's so stupid!"

"Well you'll be dead in a few minutes, so tough luck."

"No I won't."

"YES, YOU WILL."

Ryou threw a powerful punch at Haku. Haku fell to the ground. _Now _he wasangry. Haku struggled to get up from the ground.

"Hahahahahaha... Look who's laughin' now," Ryou said smugly.

"Ugh. Don't get lost in lala land JUST YET," Haku replied. He tried to hit Ryou, but Ryou dodged the blow.

'_Woah. This guy is much more nimble than Kyo is_,' Haku thought to himself.

Ryou pulled out a knife from his pocket and stabbed Haku in the side. Haku fell to the ground and fell unconscious.

"Looks like you're dead," Ryou said to himself. He left Haku there, alone in the dark alley.


	28. A Miracle

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro? Suddenly, a smart but wicked sort of lord shows up...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**A/n: Thanks to all the readers and Reviewers!! :)**

**--**

Chihiro woke up at exactly 7:30 a.m. She goot dressed and went downstairs with Lin

to get something to eat.

They got some food from a table and sat down at another table.

"Hmmm... wonder where dragon is," Lin said. "He's usually up by now..."

"Yeah," Chihiro agreed. A frog came up to Chihiro.

"Mistress Sen," He said using her alias in the Spirit World.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Master Haku did not come back last night," He said sadly. "Yubaba told me to tell you."

"WHAT?! LIN, COME ON! WE GOTTA GO LOOK FOR HIM!"

"Sure!" Lin agreed. They flew from the dining room to look for him. They ran out of the bathhouse and down the stairs. They looked in every shop.

Then they saw him. Chihiro gasped. Lin tried to cover Chihiro's eyes.

"I-I c-can't believe it," Lin stuttered.

There Haku was, lying on the ground and caked with blood. Chihiro ran to him to check his pulse. Yes, she had seen Haku hurt, but not _This_ badly.

He had a black eye and a few contusions over his body, including his face.

"Must be a miracle," Chihiro whispered. Haku was fighting for his life.


	29. Infirmary

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro? Suddenly, a smart but wicked sort of lord shows up...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**A/n: Thanks to all the readers and Reviewers!! :)**

**--**

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING MAY CONTAIN CHIHIRO/HAKU FLUFF!**

Haku was barely breathing. Chihiro could barely see the very slow movement of his chest.

They were now in the infirmary of the bathhouse, which was right near the boiler room.

A couple of nurses had tended to Haku's wounds. He looked much better than he did about ten hours ago, when Chihiro and Lin had found him in the dark alley.

'_Haku looks like a little boy when he sleeps,' _Chihiro thought and looked at the clock. It was now 5:45 P.m. Haku's eyes instantly fluttered open. Chihiro gaped.

"Chihiro...How long have I been asleep?" He whispered.

"You've been asleep for about ten hours, but you were also unconscious when Lin and I found you. You should go back to sleep, Haku. You have a lot of healing to do," Chihiro said sadly.

"What about the mating ceremony?" Haku asked quietly.

"Forget it! Haku, the ceremony isn't as important as you are to me! You almost died on me!" Chihiro cried. Haku noticed there were tears streaming down her face.

"Are you... crying for me?" He murmured, trying to reach over to her to stroke her hair. Even though it caused him pain, he didn't want to see her cry. Especially over him. Chihiro continued to sob.

"Shhh... It's alright... I promise that nothing will happen. And once I get better, I swear we'll get the ceremony thing over with, no matter what. I don't care," He said softly. He fought to stay awake, since he was well aware he was on pain-killers.

"No, Haku. I shouldn't have let you go last night. It was stupid. Before I fell asleep, I had this feeling in my gut that something was wrong. But NO... I had to listen to Lin and fall asleep."

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault in the least bit," Haku comforted her. Chihiro continued to cry.

"Go back to sleep, Haku...," She murmured.

"No," He said gently.

"Go back to sleep," Chihiro said firmly.

"NO!"

"You sound like a little child. Go to sleep. NOW!"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Little child," Chihiro murmured.

Haku closed his eyes as Chihiro started to sing Itsumo Nando softly. Haku drifted off to sleep...


	30. The Boiler Room

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro? Suddenly, a smart but wicked sort of lord shows up...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**A/n: Thanks to all the readers and Reviewers!! :)**

**--**

A Nurse walked to where Haku's bed was.

"Mistress," She said. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave."

"Okay," Chihiro said. Chihiro got up from the chair she was sitting on and walked out of the infirmary.

"Chihiro! Over Here!" Lin called. Chihiro sighed and approached Lin.

"What?" Chihiro said, looking exhausted.

"So how is he?" Lin asked.

"He's still in pretty bad shape and the nurses say he won't be healthy enough for the ceremony for about a week, considering the fact he can heal quickly because he's a spirit," Chihiro told her.

"Oh. Well at least it'n not, like, a month or something," Lin said.

"Yeah. He looks much better than he did when we found him. His wounds are still very fatal, though."

"That's good!"

"Yeah, I know," Chihiro agreed.

"Well, what do ya wanna do now?" Lin asked.

"Hmmm... I didn't get to see granny yet.."

Lin's face was a question mark. "Granny?" She asked.

"Zeniba," Chihiro explained.

"Ohhhh. Sure, let's go see Kamaji. He got some more train tickets a couple years back, or so he told me. He'll probably let you use them. He says they're no use to him," Lin said.

"Okay."

"Well, what are you waiting for? C'mon!"

They raced to the elevator and within two minutes, the door opened. They waited patiently, then finally reached the boiler room.

"YES?" Kamaji called.

"Hey, Kamaji! We need those train tickets!" Lin answered.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Kamaji asked.

"Oh, You haven't heard? Sen's back."

"Sen?! I've heard that you were back and got engaged to Haku and heard what happened... I'm terribly sorry... Is it really you?!"

"Yeah, Kamaji. It's nice to be back. Yeah, I know it's a shame about what happened to Haku, but don't worry. He'll be better in about a week."

"That's good. Did you say you needed train tickets?"

"Yeah, we wanna visit Zeniba."

"Ahh... Well, here you go," Kamaji said as he opened the drawer and got some tickets out.

"Thanks," Chihiro said.

"So you're living here now?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"That's great! Oh, if you want to catch that train, you guys better leave now."

"Thanks, Kamaji.We Apreciate it!" Chihiro said as she left with Lin.

"You're welcome!" Kamaji called.


	31. To grandmother's house we go

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro? Suddenly, a smart but wicked sort of lord shows up...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**A/n: Thanks to all the readers and Reviewers!! :)**

**--**

Three hours later...

Lin and Chihiro stepped down from the train and Chihiro led Lin down the path. After what seemed forever, They finally reached Zeniba's cottage. Chihiro approached the door and knocked three times.

"Yes? Come in," Zeniba's kind voice rang out. Chihiro and Lin entered the small, but nice cottage.

"Oh, Is it really you, Chihiro? You've grown so much, sweetie! And who is this that you brought with you?" Zeniba asked.

"Granny, this is Lin. She works with me at the batthouse and she's my best friend," Chihiro said.

"It's nice to meet you, dear. You can call me Granny if you like," Zeniba greeted Lin warmly.

"Thanks, Granny. It's nice to meet you, too," Lin replied.

"So is there something wrong? Is what I've heard about Haku true?" Zeniba asked. Chihiro grimaced. Gossip sure did travel quickly in the Spirit world. Curse those Yunas.

"Yeah, he got attacked or something by someone yesterday. We have no clue who did it and Haku, for some strange reason, can't remember anything about it."

"Oh, that is odd. Maybe the attacker erased Haku's memories," Zeniba mumured.

"Yeah, maybe," Lin said. Then they heard the wind blow fiercely.

"Seems we have a visitor,"Zeniba said to herself. She opened the door, and there stood Haku, in his dragon form. Chihiro and Lin gasped. Zeniba gaped.

"Chihiro, I think It's for you!" Zeniba called.

Chihiro ran towards Haku as fast as she could.

"I think we should leave you two alone for a while," Zeniba murmured. "Come on Lin, sweetie. We can have some green tea if you like."

"Okay!" Lin agreed without hesitation. They went to the other room to give Chihiro and Haku some privacy.

--

"Haku, what in Kami were you thinking? You could've gotten hurt again! You're not supposed to be up and around for another five days!" Chihiro cried. Haku was now back to his true self again.

"Chihiro, it's fine. I'm fine. I didn't get hurt or anything. I just came because I was worried about you. Even though you're with Lin," He replied.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" Chihiro yelled angrily. "WHAT IF SOMETHING _DID_ HAPPEN, HAKU? HUH? HUH?"

"But nothing _did_ happen, Chihiro. You don't have to worry about me so much!" Haku insisted.

"YEAH, I DO! IF I DON'T YOU'LL END UP DEAD 'CUZ YOU'RE SO CARELESS!" Chihiro shouted. Haku cringed.

'_Man, this is embarassing,_' Haku thought to himself.

"You're really scaring the living shit out of me, you know," Haku said.

"GOOD!"

"Why don't we go back home," Haku suggested.

"Fine," Chihiro said.

"Were you really that worried about me?" Haku asked quietly.

"Yes," Chihiro said curtly. Haku gently kissed her. Chihiro froze for a second. Haku smirked. She then opened the door and told Lin that they were leaving.


	32. I feel angry

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro? Suddenly, a smart but wicked sort of lord shows up...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**A/n: Thanks to all the readers and Reviewers!! :)**

**--**

The rest of the ride back to the bathhouse ( They were on Haku's back ) was silent, except for when sometimes Lin would say something or make an attempt to brighten the atmosphere.

"Just shut up, Lin," Chihiro would say or Haku would growl. Lin would grimace and/or make sound that showed her... disapointment?

They landed near the Kohaku river and walked from there to the bathhouse. They climbed up the stairs and crossed the bridge.

"Ah, Master Haku, good to see you're up again," A servant said. "Lin. Mistress Sen," He said, nodding knowingly.

"He's _not_ supposed to be up and around yet," Chihiro muttered.

"Oh. Then welcome back... I guess."

Haku muttered something under his breath that sounded like, "Stupid servant," or something like that. Lin nudged him on the arm.

"What the hell?" He said. Lin just shrugged and they entered the bathhouse. Chihiro glanced at the clock. It was only 6:30 P.M. What the hell?

Lin had to get back to work, but Haku led Chihiro to the dining room and they both sat down at a table to talk and eat, obviously.

"Are you still pissed at me?" Haku asked.

"I'm not pissed at _you_. I'm angry at myself because Lin warned that if I _did_ go to Zeniba's, you would follow us. I thought you would listen and stay in bed, but you didn't. So it's my fault," Chihiro replied.

"Oh. Well don't worry. I'm a spirit. I heal quickly."

"Yeah, but you're not supposed to be up and around for another three - five days."

"So?" Haku said. Chihiro rolled her eyes. Spirits. They were _crazy_.


	33. A day before tommorow

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro? Suddenly, a smart but wicked sort of lord shows up...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**A/n: Thanks to all the readers and Reviewers!! :)**

**--**

"So, you should be more careful," Chihiro replied.

"They didn't care that I left the infirmary. I think we can hold the ceremony tommorow," Haku said.

"TOMMOROW?!" Chihiro said in disbelief.

"Yes, tommorow."

"Why tommorow?"

"Because I want to get this done before anything else happens if anything _does_ happen."

"Okay... I guess."

"Alright, then. Tommorow," Haku said.

Some spirits heard this. One got up from her chair and announced, "THE CEREMONY IS TOMMOROW, EVERYONE!"

Cheers and aplause filled the air and everyone started congratulating Chihiro and Haku.

"IT'S PARTY TIME!" Lin shouted as she heard this while she entered the room.


	34. It's Party time

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro? Suddenly, a smart but wicked sort of lord shows up...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**A/n: Thanks to all the readers and Reviewers!! :)**

**--**

"Chihiro, I like green eggs and ham...," Lin's voice slurred. She was obviously drunk. Everyone at Chihiro's bachelorette party was. Chihiro was starting to get pissed off. _Very_ pissed off.

"I'm sure you do, Lin," Chihiro seethed. A couple of yunas that always gave Chihiro dirty looks came up to Chihiro. Chihiro braced herself. Man, this was gonna suck.

"H-Hey, S-Sen. Niiiiicccee p-party for a-a sp-spazz," They slurred. Just then, they passed out and fell to the floor. Chihiro had had enough.

"THAT'S IT! PARTY'S OVER!!" Chihiro yelled over the loud music. God, those spirits and yunas were crazy _and_ drunk. Chihiro didn't even think that spirits could possibly get drunk.

"W-Wha?" Lin slurred.

"EVERYONE BUT LIN AND THE YUNAS, OUT!!"

"Awwww," The spirits groaned as they exited the Yunas' room. Obviously everyone at the party was a female. Chihiro thought they could have just a _little _class.

"Thank Kami that's over..." Chihiro muttered as she dragged each yuna to their futons. She gently put the blankets over each of them, making sure they were comfortable, even though they were already passed out. It was a cold night, even for the Spring.

"Sprits scare the living shit out of me," She muttered to herself.

'_I wonder what Haku is doing now,'_ She thought to herself as she lay down on her futon, got under the blankets, and then fell asleep.

--

Meanwhile, Haku was having his own little party. Yes, every guy spirit and servant was getting drunk. One of the few who were sober was Haku. He had control over his drinking and he was enjoying his party more than Chihiro enjoyed her's.

Sitting next to Haku was Hitoshi, Haku's most trusted and best friend. Hitoshi was still sober as well. Hitoshi already had a mate. His mate was Lin's older sister, Kayo, who surpsisingly looked nothing like Lin. They were expecting their first son in about seven months.

Haku envied Hitoshi for that reason. He wondered if he and Chihiro would be like that in the future. He thought it would be wonderful, but either way, it'd be alright with him. Basically, almost whatever Chihiro wanted, Haku would give her.

"Wow, everyone's drunk. I'm a spirit and even _I _didn't think we could get drunk," Hitoshi laughed.

"Yeah, neither did I," Haku agreed, grinning.

"Well, I'm happy for you, man. About five and a half years ago, before Chihiro came here, you were being used by Yubaba. I've always despised her because of the way she treated you and the others she took advantage of. After Chihiro left, all of that changed. I knew there was something special between you two," Hitoshi said.

"Thanks, Hitoshi. I'm happy for you and Kayo, too. No offense to her or anything, but she looks absolutely _nothing_ like Lin," Haku laughed.

"Yeah, I know," Hitoshi agreed.

"Well, have you come up with any names for your son, yet?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, we decided to name him Isao. The name means honor."

"That's a great name. Congratulations."

"Thanks. Hey, how long is this party? It's been goin' on for, I dunno, five hours already. Not to be rude," Hitoshi added.

"I don't really know. I guess I'll give it another hour."

"Big day tommorow, you know. You'd probably need the sleep. It's already midnight."

"Shit," Haku cussed.

"Yeah, I know. So are you gonna take Chihiro somewhere after the mating ceremony tommorow?" Hitoshi asked.

"Hmmm. I put a lot of thought into it, and I think I'll take her to and Island that's located in the middle of the ocean that's next to the bathhouse. I've been there once and it's really beautiful there. Promise me you won't tell her, will you?" Haku asked.

"Sure. Why would I?"

"I dunno. Just making sure."

"Oh," Hitoshi said.

"I wonder how Chihiro is now?" Haku mused.

"Must be having a good time," Hitoshi said.

"Yeah, either that, or she probably thinks that we spirits are crazy."

"Well the yunas probably are."

"Yeah, they are."

"I know."

"Man, I'm getting really tired. I think I'm gonna end the party now," Haku yawned.

"Yeah, that's probably the best thing to do." Hitoshi said.

"ALRIGHT, PARTY'S OVER, EVERYONE! GET THE HELL OUT AND GO HOME OR TO YOUR CHAMBERS! I REALLY DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS (A/N: I luv that expression. "I don't give a rat's ass." Heh) WHERE YOU'RE FROM, BUT GET THE HELL OUT!" Haku yelled over the loud music.

"Awwwww," All of the spirits and servants said, except for Hitoshi. Everyone, including Hitoshi and Haku, left the Dining room and went to their chambers to get some shut eye.


	35. The wedding

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro? Suddenly, a smart but wicked sort of lord shows up...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**A/n: Thanks to all the readers and Reviewers!! :)**

**--**

Chihiro woke up at 5:30 a.m. It was still dark out, but she had to get ready for the big day.

Everyone was already up, including Lin, who rushed to Chihiro's side and dragged Chihiro to the bathroom.

Lin did Chihiro's hair in the usual ceremonial style and put in beautiful ornaments, combs, and accessories.

"Here's the traditional white kimono, and under it, just put on some white pants and a white undershirt ( A/N: Sorry, I don't know much about Japanese wedding ceremonies)," Lin informed her.

"Okay, thanks, Lin," Chihiro said.

"Sure, whatever, just put on the freakin' kimono already," Lin said as she left. Chihiro rolled her eyes and put on the white undershirt, pants, and the traditional all-white kimono.

--

The mating ceremony was held outside. Haku was dressed in the montsuki kimono and hakama pants.

"Oh my gosh! Isn't my work just done in utter perfection?" Lin sobbed in happiness.

"SHHH!!" Lin's older sister, Kayo, hushed Lin.

"Whatever, sis," Lin muttered.

Haku read the ceremonial vows and they both drank the sake called "san san kudo." The mating ceremony was now over.

--

"Hey, Haku, where are you taking me?!" Chihiro asked.

"You'll see," Haku told her as they took the tiny boat out to the sea. They finally reached a tiny island with a little hut that was built near the shore.

"It's beautiful!" Chihiro gasped.

Haku smirked. "I knew you'd like it."


	36. Epilouge

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro? Suddenly, a smart but wicked sort of lord shows up...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**A/n: Thanks to all the readers and Reviewers!! :)**

**--**

Exactly one year later...

Chihiro and Haku looked down lovingly at their newborn son that they named Yori. Kayo and Hitoshi rushed into the room with Kayo holding their one-year-old son, Isao. They both had horrified looks on their faces.

"What is it?" Haku demanded.

"The prime ministers of the southern Spirit World, Kyo and Ryou Hirotaki, have declared a civil war between us, the northern Spirit World," Hitoshi explained, out of breath.

"Seriously?" Haku said in disbelief.

"Haku, why would we lie about something big like this? Why are you acting like this isn't a big surprise?" Kayo asked him.

"Kyo kidnapped Chihiro about a year and a half ago," Haku explained.

"Really? Is this true, Chihiro?" Hitoshi asked. Both Isao and Yori wailed. Kayo and Chihiro calmed them.

"Yes... He wanted to murder Haku. He killed Haku's parents when Haku was just a little child," Chihiro said.

"That's horrible," Kayo gasped.

"Yes, and now Yubaba's becoming suicidal," Hitoshi muttered.

"Really?" Haku asked.

"No, she's just going crazy," Kayo said.

"For Yubaba, going crazy and over reacting isn't very astonishing," Chihiro mused.

"Yeah, but still," Haku said.

"This will have a great affect on buisiness in the bathhouse," Hitoshi declared.

"Yes," Haku agreed. "Things will get busy..."

--

**A/N: Yes, that is the end of ****Reincarnated**** ( Idk why I put that as a title). There will be a sequel called ****Teardrops on Black Roses****. Yes, I know, another weird title, but oh well. Bear with me.**

**Thank you to everyone who read this story and who reviewed it!**

**-Melodramaticperson2215**


	37. Author's note, please read

**Reincarnated**

**Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro's "bathhouse incident." After Chihiro's fifteenth birthday, weird things start to happen and suddenly a new student shows up. who is this new student and what does he have to do with Chihiro? Suddenly, a smart but wicked sort of lord shows up...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miyazaki's Spirited Away. Although, I wish I did. Heh.**

**A/n: Thanks to all the readers and Reviewers!!! :)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I would just like to let everyone know that the Sequel is already out, in case they didn't know. It is called **_**Teardrops on Black Roses**_**,**__**as I have mentioned before. Please read it, I promise it will be worth it, even though it probably has a crappy summary and title, it may be better than it sounds. Thank you, that is all.**

**- Melodramaticperson2215**


End file.
